injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday
"I live to kill you..." Doomsday is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Bred to be the ultimate killing machine, Doomsday originated on Krypton, long before Superman's race was born. Besides giving him super powers, Doomsday’s DNA contains an innate hatred for all life. Regime Since killing him would be next to impossible, Superman devised a collar that allows him to control Doomsday’s movements. Doomsday now serves as a last resort weapon for the One Earth regime. Blackest Night Seeking the deceased for resurrection, the Black Lantern rings scoured the galaxy far and wide. Finding the remains of an undisposed clone, the ring resurrects the ultimate threat to the universe, an undead Doomsday. Containment Suit Upon being defeated by the Radiant on the planet Calatan, a seemingly dead Doomsday was shot into space suited and shackled in the Containment Suit. Eventually, his metallic casket would collide with Earth. Injustice: Gods Among Us Normal Doomsday first appears alongside the group of Category:Villains assembled by Lex Luthor to occupy the Category:Justice League while the Joker prepares to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He overpowers Superman at first, but is ultimately beaten by the combined efforts of the other Justice League members. In the alternate timeline, Doomsday is used as a tool by the Regime, kept chained in the Fortress of Solitude. Regime Superman is shown to use an inhibiting device to control Doomsday's actions. Upon discovering his friend Lex Luthor aided the Insurgency, Superman kills him and decides to show the world the true chaos that would arise without him by destroying Metropolis and Gotham City. Doomsday aids in the attack on Metropolis, toppling buildings one after the other. After the Regime's Black Adam and Aquaman are defeated by the Insurgency's Superman from the other dimension, Doomsday attacks Superman and the two fight in the Fortress of Solitude. Superman ultimately overpowers Doomsday and throws him into the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities *Potentially unlimited strength *Invulnerability *Superhuman speed *Reactive Adaptation Intro/Outro Intro: Doomsday struggles against some mechanical bonds before breaking free, leaping forward and rising from a crouch while flexing his arms and growling. Outro: Doomsday declares, "I will destroy you all!" And turns, walking away from his defeated opponent, and is then seen looking over a destroyed city. Gameplay Doomsday is strong as Bane but, fast like Nightwing. His special moves are easily chained with combos. Doomsday's Mass Destruction is also easily chained as well. However, Doomsday has no projectiles and lacks on defense. Character Trait Doom to All: When activated, Doomsday's body turns into hardened rock which allows him to become near invulnerable, preventing pop-up combos, makes enemy's projectiles ineffective and cancels throws. However, this is temporary. Move List Basic Attacks: *Earth Shattering *Falling Brimstone *Low Fist *Geyser Lift *Sweeping Hook *Upward Strike *Crushing Strike *Megaton Combo Attacks: *Reign Supreme *Prehistoric Krptonian Special Moves: *Air Snatch *Venom *Upward Venom *Earth Shake *Supernova Super Move Mass Destruction: '''Doomsday grabs his opponent and slams him/her into the ground and starts punching him/her relentlessly through the center of the Earth and out into the ocean on the other side. He then punches his opponent back through the center of the Earth and back to their starting point. Ending Free of Superman's control, Doomsday eradicated the remaining meta-humans. He then manipulated technology in the abandoned Fortress of Solitude to terraform the Earth. It soon resembled prehistoric Krypton. At last it felt like home. After a few years of exterminating humanity at his leisure, however, Doomsday needed a challenge. Having assimilated Superman's ability to fly, he headed for a nearby space sector. He had heard rumors of an opponent worthy of his attention: a Czarnian mercenary with a taste for violence. Doomsday was eager to meet this "Lobo" in battle. Quotes *"I live to kill you..." Doomsday's only spoken line in the Story Mode to Superman. *"I will destroy you all!" *"You end now!" -Clash with any Character *"Run while you can." -Clash with any Character *"Farewell." -Clash with any Character *"Time to die!" -Clash with any Character *"None can stop me!" -Clash with Superman *"You will die!" -Clash with Superman *"Not your slave!" -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"No escaping fate!" -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Kill me if you can!" -(Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Come get some of me!" -Clash with Superman Costumes Default Doomsday wears a pair of green trunks with straps on them. He has several bony protrusions emerging from his body, specifically his elbows and knees, along with a plates on his chest and between his eyes. A 'ponytail' of bone for hair emerges from the back of his head along with bones emerging under his chin, simulating facial hair. Regime This costume has Doomsday in a restraint collar with blue shorts with suspenders. He also has bones growing out of his head, giving the appearance of a mohawk. Containment Suit Doomsday in his Containment Suit from the "Death of Superman" comic. ('''Free with Scorpion Compatibility Pack) ''Blackest Night A costume based on the Blackest Night series of comic books. ('Blackest Night Skins Pack') Trivia *He is best known as the first villain to have ever killed Superman, albeit temporarily. He killed Superman in the early 90's of DC Comics titled' The Death and Return of Superman. *In the Injustice: Gods Among Us demo, Doomsday is the final boss of the arcade run. *Doomsday can be spotted in the background of the Fortress of Solitude, even if he is still fighting. *In the official Battle Arena reveal trailer, Doomsday was seen playable in a short sequence involving The Joker on the Fortress of Solitude stage. *He was also revealed as a playable character during GameStop's Injustice: Gods Among Us Promo, which allowed fans to unlock a character reveal. A site-code search revealed him as said character, but a placeholder image from ''DC Universe Online'' was used until his official art was unveiled. *Though he appears in the Injustice prequel comic, it is not really Doomsday, only a fear toxin induced hallucination. *If you play in the Fortress of Solitude with both Doomsday costumes, the Doomsday in the background wears the outfit from The Death of Superman. *Doomsday and Superman are the only characters to be fought once in Story Mode. *Even though he never actually appeared in the ''Blackest Night'' series, Doomsday is included in the '''Blackest Night Skin Pack with an original design and back-story. *Doomsday's Super Move deals the most amount of hits in the game (37 hit combo). Gallery Screenshots Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday in Character Selection Screen Doomsday-Select.png|Doomsday Selection Icon DoomsdayAvatarCostume.png|Doomsday Avatar costume for Xbox Live Doomsday-thumb 0.png doomsdayregime.PNG|Regime Doomsday Doomsday regime.jpg|Regime Doomsday in Archives Injustice-Doomsday-Containment-Suit.jpg|Containment Suit Doomsday Containment Suit Doomsday.jpg|Containment Suit Doomsday Blackest Night Doomsday.jpg|Blackest Night Doomsday Black Doom.jpg|Blackest Night Doomsday Blackest Night Skin pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack DoomsdayCardiOS.png|IOS Doomsday Card Doomsday iOS.jpg|IOS Doomsday Doomsday Regime iOS.jpg|IOS Regime Doomsday DDIGAMU.png|Doomsday's First Apperence Doomsday 1.jpg|Doomsday's Intro Doomsday 2.jpg Doomsday 3.jpg Doomsday 4.jpg|Doomsday vs. Shazam Doomsday 5.jpg Doomsday 6.jpg Doomsday 7.jpg Doomsday 8.jpg Doomsday 9.jpg Doomsday 14.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 15.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 16.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 17.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 18.jpg|Super Move Doomsday 19.jpg Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Doomsday-001.jpg Doomsday 20.jpg|"I will destroy you all!" Doomsday 21.jpg|Doomsday Outro EP - Doomsday.jpg|Doomsday's Epilogue Doomsday in the Comic.jpg Against Doomsday.jpg Catwoman & Doomsday Toy.jpg Doomsday Art.png doomsdayca.jpg|Concept art for Doomsday. Blackest Night Doomsday Concept.jpg|Blackest Night Doomsday Concept DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday Official Render Videos Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Superman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Stage Hazards Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters